The New Hero
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: A new son of Poseidon has been sired; Mike Collins! Set one year after The Heroes of Olympus series, Mike has arrived at Camp Half-Blood to find out that he is not only a sea god's son, but will be involved in the next Great Prophecy! Join Mike and many other characters, new and old, as a wonderful new adventure begins in the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians!
1. Prologue

**Poseidon's Underwater Palace**

**2:30 PM**

**Percy's Dream, Present Day**

**Percy's POV**

"What?" I sounded surprised.

My father nodded. "Yes. You have a brother. A _demigod_ brother."

I forgot to mention, my father is Poseidon, the Greek sea god. What he was telling me, was that I had a brother. A brother that was just like me; a mortal mother, no idea of his past, and no idea that monsters would be coming for him. I mean, sure, Tyson was my brother. But he wasn't a demigod. He was a cyclops. Totally different.

"Well, how old is he?"

"He's 16." Poseidon stroked his beard. "He's quite strong. I've been watching over the both of you. He'll fend find with the monsters chasing after him. No monsters have come for him, oddly."

"What?" That was weird. To monsters, your scent got stronger once you got older.

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't know. Weird, isn't it? Anyway, Grover's already sent a satyr in his direction."

I glared at my father. "You told Grover about this guy and not me? Are you serious?"

"I didn't want to tell you, Percy." Poseidon stiffened. "With the Big Three pact, and one son of Poseidon is strong enough-"

"Yet you still broke the pact. Twice." I replied.

"Stop changing the subject! The point is, he will be on his way to camp momentarily. Just relax, okay? You and the rest of the Prophecy of Seven have many other things to worry about right now. Trust me, he will be to camp soon."

"Whatever you say. See ya, Dad."


	2. Chapter 1

**New York City**

**11:30 AM**

**Present Day**

**Mike's POV**

I walked down the sidewalk with my friend, Crogan; he's, what you would call, different. I mean, he's a cool guy, but he's not just your regular high school student. He's super hairy, so he must've peaked early, and uses crutches everywhere he goes.

"Crogan," I said to him as we walked farther and farther away from the city, "Aren't we supposed to be on our field trip to New York City, with the rest of the class?"

"No, it's fine." Crogan kept walking, motioning for me to follow. "There's, uh, something I have to show you."

We kept walking until we reached a sign. There was two strawberries on it with smiling faces, holding hands with some little kids. I read the sign; it was a bit difficult, considering my ADHD, but I managed to read it.

"Delphi Strawberry Service?" I asked, like it was a joke. "Oh, sure, Crogan. Let's go pick strawberries while the rest of the class is at the Empire State Building."

"Trust me, Mike, it'll peak your interest." Crogan walked past the sign, and reluctantly, I followed.

Eventually, we reached an archway, with Greek letters on it. I couldn't read it (I didn't take Greek as one of my courses, Crogan did), but Crogan managed to teach me. It read, _Camp Half Blood_.

Strange? Duh.

Was I still going in there? Duh.

"So what's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked as we walked past the arches, and starting up the hill.

"It's a really cool place, Mike," Crogan explained. "You'll love it here."

We reached the top of the hill, and what I saw almost made me pass out. It was a golden sheep's skin, hanging off the branch of this golden tree.

"Is this what I think it is?" I said in awe.

Crogan nodded. "The Golden Fleece. Keeps monsters out of the camp."

I looked confused. "Monsters like Ryan Wolfe?"

"No no no, different than school bullies," Crogan explained gently. "Monsters from Greek mythology. The Hydra, Medusa, hellhounds."

None of this made sense; Greek mythology was just the Greeks explaining how everything came to be. Medusa, hellhounds, Hydras... none of it was real. _Or was it..._

I was about to chew Crogan out for taking me to a Greek role playing camp when he dropped the bomb on me. "Mike, listen. Camp Half-Blood is a place for demigods. Half god, half mortal. Your dad is a Greek god."

And for the second time today, I almost passed out.

"C'mon, Mike, let's get a move on." Crogan helped me up. "We need to get you to the Big House."

Crogan led me down the hill and towards this big, white marble house. Looking around, I saw a ton of cabins; one for each Greek god. I saw tons of kids, and tons of _girls_. And then, once we entered the building, I saw two things that almost made me pee myself; a centaur (half man, half horse), and a bearded dude chugging down a Diet Coke.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The centaur is Chiron, our activities director," Crogan replied.

"Chiron?" I asked, flabbergasted. "You mean, the guy that trained Hercules?"

The centaur nodded. "I trained many heroes. Achilles, Hercules... and Percy Jackson."

Weird; that last one sounded almost like a normal name. Like a kid that went to Camp Half-Blood. "Who's Percy Jackson?"

"Son of Poseidon, camper here." Crogan explained. "Wonderful guy. You're gonna hear a ton about him."

I nodded. "And the Diet Coke guy... how many does he drink a day, 5? Kinda like our language arts teacher..."

"That Diet Coke guy," The bearded guy piped up angrily. "Is a glorified babysitter."

Chiron chuckled aimlessly. "That's Mr. D. He was sent here for 100 years, but his time was cut in half after his efforts in the Titan War."

"Mr. D... Dionysus?" I gasped.

Dionysus glared at me. "Now you decide to respect me, Mr... uh... what's the kid's name?"

"Mike Collins." Crogan called.

Dionysus nodded, taking another sip of his Diet Coke. He began to stroke his beard. "Ah, yes. Well, pleasure meeting you... not really."

I glared at him as Crogan and Chiron lead me out of the Big House.

"So, who's my dad?" I asked as I walked alongside Crogan and Chiron.

"Not yet determined. How old are you?" Chiron asked.

"16."

Chiron's eyes darkened. "Interesting. Percy Jackson made a deal with the Olympians that all demigod children to be claimed by 13."

"More about Percy Jackson," Mike grumbled. "Cool."

Chiron smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Mike, you'll find out soon enough. You'll find out tonight, I presume."

* * *

The day went by pretty fast.

Chiron sent me down to the Hermes cabin, where I'd stay until I was claimed. The head honchos of the cabin, Travis and Connor Stoll, taught me how to pull pranks on the others; my first prank, you ask? A skunk in the Aphrodite cabin. Gods, all those girls were so hot... and smelly.

I went down to training, where Travis and Connor taught me how to fight with swords. I did pretty good, considering I had the family's high score on fencing in Wii Sports Resort.

And lastly, dinner. The Stoll brothers told me that you could have whatever you wanted for your meal and drink; and let me tell you, pizza and Sprite is one of my favorite meals.

"Alright campers, it is time for everybody's favorite, Capture the Flag!" Chiron called. Everyone cheered, but Chiron hushed them. "You all know the rules. The creek in the forest is the boundary line, and no maiming! Punishment is no dessert for a week. And the teams! Aphrodite, Hermes, Poseidon, Hectate, Dionysus, Nike, Iris, Morpheus, and Hades cabins will be the Red Team. Apollo, Zeus, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hypnos, Hebe, Demeter, and Nemesis cabins will be the Blue Team. Have fun, campers!"

Everyone cheered. The Red Team headed for one side of the woods, and the Blue Team headed for the other.

"Hey, don't be nervous," Connor told me; he could probably tell I was shaking. "It's fun!"

The Red Team huddled up as their leader climbed up onto a rock. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. He had a ballpoint pen in his pocket. "Alright everyone, listen up. You guys know what to do; get that flag at all costs! I want the Dionysus, Nike and Iris cabins to create a diversion, to distract the others."

Pollux (head of the Dionysus cabin), Butch (head of the Iris cabin), and a girl with really nice Jordans walked up towards the dude on the rock, and ran off towards the creek. Their cabin-mates followed. I noticed the numbers slowly decreasing; the Hades, Hermes, and Poseidon cabins were going to try and take the flag, while everyone else was staying behind to guard our flag. Everyone cheered and headed off in their assigned directions.

"Hey, Travis, who was the guy on the rock?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, that's Percy Jackson!" Travis smiled. "One of the best guys you'll ever meet. He's really awesome."

"Yeah, and strong!" Connor added.

"And a great friend," called Chris Rodriguez.

"And funny," said a fourth voice. "Real funny."

Chris, Travis and Connor stopped as a younger kid, age 14, walked out of the shadows and towards our little group. "Oh, you don't know me? Figures. I'm normally quiet."

I looked confused, but the others weren't. "Aw, c'mon Nico," Chris chided. "You helped defeat Gaea!"

"I suppose." Nico twiddled with his thumbs before noticing me. Once he did, he put his hand out. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And you are?"

"Uh, Mike Collins," I stammered, shaking his hand. "Son of, uh, I'm not sure yet."

A horn blew in the distance. Percy Jackson rushed over to our group. "Guys, why are you here talking? We need to go get that flag; the game has begun!"

* * *

**Sorry if it was long, but whatever. Capture the Flag will continue in the next chapter! Did you all like the appearances from Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, Chris, Chiron, and Mr. D? And the Butch and Pollux cameo? Don't worry, there will be plenty of old characters throughout the story. I'm really hoping you all like Mike and Crogan, because there are lots more OCs debuting throughout the upcoming chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Camp Half-Blood Wilderness**

**7:30 PM**

**Present Day**

**Mike's POV**

I stared at Percy; he still had that ballpoint pen in his pocket. _What was that for, anyways? Writing letters to monsters?_

"Well, let's get a move-on, newbie," Percy said to me. "I'm Percy Jackson, by the way."

"So I've heard," I said sarcastically, shaking his hand. "Mike Collins."

Nico brushed some dirt off of his jacket. Behind him, Travis, Connor and Chris were messing around, playing chop-sticks. "Well, now that we've gotten introduced, let's get going." Nico piped up.

I was about to say something when the talking around me quieted down. Even Chris and the Stoll brothers stopped goofing off.

"What?" I asked aimlessly. "What did I do?"

"You.." Percy stammered. "You're my brother."

I laughed. "Funny, Percy. But I haven't been claimed yet."

Travis and Connor began to whisper, and Chris eventually joined in.

"Actually, Mike," Nico whispered. "You just got claimed. You're a son of Poseidon."

I couldn't believe it; I, Mike Collins, was a son of Poseidon. I then realized, my brother was the most famous kid at camp. My brother was Percy Jackson.

"Alrighty then." I mumbled.

"Well, we can talk later." Percy managed. "Let's go get that flag!"

The group charged towards the creek; Percy at the head, with Nico and I behind him. Travis, Connor, and Chris followed us; they may have been kind of goofy, but they were pretty brave.

The six of us skidded to a halt by a giant rock; it looked like a fist one way, but if you looked at it another way, it looked like deer droppings.

"Alright, guys, Nico, Mike and I will climb up Zeus' Fist to scout out the area. Connor, Travis, Chris, stay here until we tell you otherwise." Percy commanded. The three Hermes brothers nodded, looking around to make sure nobody came by.

Percy got up to the top first, with Nico close behind. I don't like to admit it, but I had to get Nico to help me up.

"Guys," Percy called down. "The coast is mostly clear, except for a few Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus campers. We can take 'em."

"Whatever." Chris snorted. "C'mon, guys!"

Travis, Connor, Chris and the rest of the Hermes cabin charged towards the scene, attacking left and right. Percy, Nico and I leaped off Zeus' Fist and onto the ground, running towards the scene. Travis was fighting Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, while Connor was clashing with a girl from Hephaestus. Chris and another Hermes camper were taking on Katie Gardener from Demeter and Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin. Percy charged towards Leo Valdez, the Hephaestus cabin counselor, while Nico was fighting with Victoria from the Apollo cabin.

I was confused; everyone was fighting everyone; I was just standing there awkwardly. And then, all of a sudden, somebody slammed into me. I stumbled backward, gripping onto my sword. She was a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair. Her eyes were hungry for a fight. Her spear sparked; an electric spear.

"New guy, eh?" She barked gruffly. "After this, I'll have to dunk your head into a toilet."

She ran in my direction, but I raised my sword in the knick of time. Our weapons collided; a large fuse blew; and we both went flying. I tumbled onto the ground, landing into the creek. I could hear my opponent chuckling deviously. "C'mon, loser, show me a real fight! I killed the drakon, for pete's sake!"

I got up. I figured that since I was a son of Poseidon, I could use the water to my advantage. And it turns out, I could.

A funnel rose in the air, slamming into her and knocking her down. I charged towards her and swung my sword at her. It slammed into her armor; I could hear her groan. Her spear slammed into me, electrocuting me and throwing me across the woods. She got up and ran in my direction. Luckily for me, I reached the water before she did.

The water rose around me; I was my own personal hurricane. I threw myself at her, knocking her down once again. The hurricane dissolved, and I landed on top of her, my sword slamming into her spear. She went flying and landed in the middle of the war zone. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at me.

"Woah." Katie Gardner breathed.

"His first day and he's already fought Clarisse," Leo whispered to Nyssa. "Incredible."

"He kicked the crap out of her," Percy said. "Impressive."

"He beat Clarisse," Travis grumbled. "On his first day."

"No wonder we call her spear Lamer, not Maimer," Connor snickered.

All of a sudden, we heard footsteps. Pollux, the Nike cabin, Butch and the Iris cabin came charging out of nowhere. There was a huge crowd. Everyone raised their swords, and luckily for Clarisse, she didn't get trampled. Butch struggled to keep up, as Clovis from the Hypnos cabin had tackled and fell asleep on his back.

Pollux rushed towards me, handing me something; the enemy flag. "Run!" was all he could manage when he was tackled by Malcom from the Athena cabin. I only had one instinct; run for my life.

And that's what I did.

I knew the team's win counted on me; and I also knew that everyone from the other team, if they weren't already fighting, were charging in my direction. I could hear Annabeth from the Athena cabin yelling, "Get him, you fools!"

I rolled into the water and landed on the other side of the boundary. Everyone skidded to a halt on the other side. Once they realized we won, the Red Team broke into cheers. Chiron trotted into the woods, with Crogan, two satyrs, a girl with red hair, a wood nymph, and a ghost- no, an aura.

"Congratulations to the Red Team for winning today's game!" Chiron yelled.

Crogan rushed to my side, hugging me. "Nice, Mike!"

I looked down and almost screamed. Crogan had hooves; he was a satyr?

"Dude, you're a goat!" I yelped.

Crogan sighed. "No. I'm a satyr."

I sighed. "Well, since we're all learning new things, I have something to say. I'm a son of Poseidon. I was just claimed durning the fight. Oh, and I defeated Clarisse in a fight."

All was silent, except for one of the satyrs. "Defeated Clarisse, eh?" He grumbled, his arm around the aura. _Was that even possible? _"Why, I remember when I brought her to this place. What a cute, little 11 year old she was..."

Clarisse's face reddened. "Shut up, Hedge," she growled.

Coach Gleeson Hedge smirked. "Why, she didn't even have her spear.."

Clarisse scowled as the other campers laughed at her.

"Mike," Chiron said darkly. "Come. There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

"So, Chiron, what's up?" I asked, sitting with him, Mr. D, Crogan, Hedge, the red-headed girl, the 3rd satyr, the wood nymph and the aura.

"Being a child of Poseidon is dangerous enough," Chiron warned. "But we just found out that you are one of the children involved in this upcoming prophecy. Prophecies.. they're life or death, Mike. You might not come back alive."

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! Hope you all like it. The unnamed girl from the Hephaestus cabin will be formally introduced in the next chapter, along with a few other campers! Two from Aphrodite, another from Hectate, a third from Hermes, and Mike's first quest will be revealed. Also, he'll have a dream involving 3 visions: Clarisse and Coach Hedge's arrival at camp, a warning about his quest, and Luke Castellan! Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Big House**

**8:30 **

**Present Day**

**Mike's POV**

"What's wrong with being the son of Poseidon?" I demanded as I sat in the Big House. "And how does it affect this the prophecy?"

Chiron stroked his beard. "Being a son of Poseidon, Zeus or Hades is a big deal, Mike. You all are more powerful than most demigods. Monsters consider it a reward if they kill you."

I swallowed.

"And the prophecy... Rachel, why don't you explain it." Chiron's attention drew to the red-headed girl.

Rachel nodded. "Sure. After all, I am the Oracle..." She took a deep breath. "So, the prophecy states that 7 people will go on a quest to find a reborn hero. It also states that one of the 7 will return a changed man, and that one will not return at all. Thirdly, you will help the one who helps others in order to find this reborn hero. And lastly, you will fight death." Rachel stretched in her chair.

I was shocked; fighting death? A reborn hero? Somebody not returning? "What does somebody not returning supposed to mean? Will somebody die?"

Chiron's eyes darkened. "I don't know, Mike. Nobody does."

* * *

"So, your first day and you're already going on a quest. Nice." Percy chuckled as the two sat in their beds.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I have to find a reborn hero, fight death, and help somebody that helps others. And that one of us will return a changed man, another not returning at all."

Percy yawned. "Well, good luck. Oh, and good luck with your dreams."

"Huh?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Half-bloods normally don't have dreams. More like visions." And with that he passed out on the spot.

I yawned, realizing I was more tired than I thought I had been, and I collapsed in my slumber.

* * *

In my dream, I first awoke in a peaceful world. There were three islands; I could see fire in the distance; I assumed I was in Elysium, and that the fire was Tartarus, the Underworld.

Suddenly, ghosts flew around me. I grabbed my sword in fear when I heard a voice tell me, "Do not worry, Michael Collins. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

"I could really use the Ghostbusters or Scooby-Doo right now, because this is creepy." I grumbled.

The ghosts landed. Two of them approached me.

"My name is Michael Yew," One of them introduced himself. "My brother here is Lee Fletcher."

"Hi." I stuttered.

"We both died brave deaths," Lee explained. "I died in the Labrynth, Michael Yew died during the Titan War a few years back."

These ghosts faded. Two more ghosts came towards me; they looked like an old, ghostly married couple.

"Hey, I'm Charles Beckndorf." The buff guy introduced himself.

His girlfriend piped up, "And I'm Silena Beauregard. We died in the Titan War a few years ago, just like Michael Yew. I died a hero, attempting to slay the Drakon."

Beckndorf added, "I died trying to blow up a ship full of monsters. I died assisting Percy Jackson. Tell him we all say hey."

I was about to reply when Beckndorf and Silena vanished. The last two approached me; they both were women, bows in hand.

"My name is Bianca di Angelo, and this is Zoe Nightshade. The two of us were Hunters of Artemis, died two years before the second Titan War."

"Di Angelo..." I realized that Bianca had to be related to that son of Hades I met. "Are you Nico's sister?"

Bianca nodded. "Please... make sure my brother is okay."

Zoe said, "The Hunters. Please tell my lady Artemis I say hello, and tell Thalia Grace that she is doing a good job."

Bianca and Zoe vanished. All the voices in unison said, "Be careful on your quest, Michael Collins. Try not to lose any of your friends... be careful..."

_How am I supposed to do that? _I thought crankily. _Somebody isn't going to make it back to camp after this._

And the vision faded.

* * *

I suddenly was atop Half-Blood Hill, staring down on two figures I knew; Coach Hedge, even though he was about 7 years younger, and an 11 year old Clarisse.

_This must be when Clarisse arrived at camp._

"Coach Hedge, are we there yet?" Clarisse complained. "My legs hurt."

Hedge snorted. "Pick up the pace then, cupcake."

Suddenly, something landed on Half-Blood Hill in front of me. It was a giant half man, half bull; the Minotaur. It charged downward towards the two of them, their weapons in hand.

"Get ready, cupcake!" Hedge hollered, slamming his baseball bat into the Minotaur's chest. Clarisse drew her weapon; was that Maimer? It was tiny, fit for an 11 year old girl with anger issues.

Clarisse slammed Maimer into the Minotaur's face, sending him back. He snorted, charging at the duo once again. The Minotaur slammed into Hedge, sending him towards the two arches in front of the camp. Clarisse shocked the Minotaur with Maimer, kicking him in the horn. The Minotaur shrieked with fury, slamming into her. CLarisse skidded to a halt, charging the Minotaur.

"This is for Hedge!" Clarisse shrieked. Maimer stabbed the Minotaur in the cheek, and the monster vanished; dead.

Clarisse ran down the hill. "Hedge!" she cried as she found him lying on the ground. He was bruised on his left arm; blood poured out of his leg. Clarisse picked up Hedge and charged for the campsite.

Clarisse brought him to a healer from the Apollo cabin as he brought Hedge to the medical center. A few days passed; Clarisse had been claimed by Ares by this time. "Hey kiddo." Hedge said behind her; he was fine, except for the crutches.

"Hedge, you fool!" Clarisse threw her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

Hedge smirked. "I'm fine, La Rue. I was almost headed for Elysium. You fought bravely, cupcake. I'm proud."

"I almost lost you..." Clarisse grumbled. "I can't let that happen again. I can't almost lose anyone again. I jut can't."

And the scene vanished.

* * *

Suddenly I was back in Elysium. I was looking around for the 8 ghosts, but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead, I was watching a blonde-haired guy running through Elysium. He had a cool-looking sword; he also had a scar on his cheek. Strange? I think it so.

He skidded to a halt at the last of the three islands. Doors opened from what seemed like nowhere, and he began to walk u p the steps carefully.

"Luke Castellan," a voice boomed. "You have managed to make it through the Isles of Blest. Congratulations."

The blonde-haired nodded. "Thank you, Lord Hades."

"This means that you have been reborn, blah-blah-blah. Good luck out there, son of Hermes." the voice boomed again.

Luke walked out of the doors, but fell as soon as he exited; I saw a few visions of his; attacking Percy at camp, his eyes turning gold, and him giving a knife to Percy in Times Square. He got back up carefully, his sword in hand, as he walked out back into the real world.

* * *

**Have you guys figured out some of the prophecy yet? I'm sorry for not introducing any OCs in this chapter, but I promise that I will next chapter. Please R&R, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
